Storage media, and in particular re-writeable storage media, is at times shipped from a storage media manufacturer/distributor with pre-determined data already stored thereon. For example, the data may be one or more software programs, one or more data structures, one or more data files, and/or the like. Likewise, the re-writeable storage media may be a magnetic or optical in nature, and may be a tape, a disk, or the like. Moreover, the storage media may be read-only, write-only, read-write, or the like, as appropriate.
Once the storage media is shipped with the already-stored data, though, such storage media is quite obviously out of the hands of the manufacturer/distributor, who is then powerless to prevent anyone from making changes to the stored data on the storage media. Accordingly, it is oftentimes useful after shipment of the storage media to determine whether the data on the storage media has changed as compared with the originally shipped data. In addition, during production of the storage media with the data thereon based on a master version, it is useful at various points during the production process to confirm that the data on the storage media has not changed as compared with the data copied from the master.
Accordingly, a need exists for a benchmark that is placed on the storage media and that is closely tied to the master. Thus, reference may be made to the benchmark at various times to determine whether the data on the storage media has changed as compared with the data copied from the master.